rgisfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rie Nobuko
Rie Nobuko is a fanon student currently attending Akademi High School. Personality Naturally anxious and insecure, Nobuko has a hard time believing in herself. The girl harbors an unusual amount of doubt in herself and, oddly enough, others. She worries that other people will try to take advantage of her so she puts on a strong facade to hide all of her insecurities. The girl will lie if she thinks it's for the greater good. Nobuko always expects the worst and has given up on hoping for something better. However, Nobuko is not apathetic. Nobuko is determined and will always do the right thing, even if it doesn't matter in the end. If she believes she owes someone something, she will pay them back. If someone has wronged her, she will dish out the proper punishments. She has a strong sense of justice and would rather not see wrongs not righted. The redhead tries her best to look at problems without bias and doesn't like to favor one side of an issue over the other without context. Nobuko is surprisingly tolerant of others and doesn't discriminate, regardless of the fact that Japan is pretty xenophobic. She loves to help others and will tutor people if need be. Nobuko is definitely someone to depend on, seeing as how she's responsible and always keeps her work in order. Moreover, Nobuko is fairly intelligent, having spent much of her time reading. Born with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, she can be very curious at times, almost to the point of being nosy. Her nosiness isn't always annoying, considering the fact that Nobuko is a big help. The redhead has developed a number of skills through innate talent and hard work, even if she doesn't always realize it. Nobuko works best in the fashion industry, with her intuition guiding her to great ideas. Her creative mind also leads to strokes of brilliance in writing and calligraphy. Additionally, Nobuko is fairly athletic, building up muscle mostly through running, archery, and soccer. Excluding the fact that the redhead is exceedingly meddlesome, Nobuko is actually well-mannered and polite, more old-fashioned than most. Nobuko would like to don old clothes from previous periods of Japan, but decides against it unless the situation permits it. The redhead is also weirdly formal at times and won't be caught outside with only a t-shirt and shorts. Background As with most Akademi parents, Nobuko's parents are rich. They sent her to a nearby school so that she would be able to get a good job in the future and take care of them when they grew old. Her father made sure that she'd protect the innocent and help others so that she could be extremely useful to them and to her future husband. He thought that if people saw how many skills she had, she would be more desirable to others and have a better chance at life being more prepared. Nobuko believes that she must stay strong and desirable so that someone will like her when she gets older. She has almost no faith in herself, but she knows that it is what she has to do to keep up with the rest of the crowd. She has confessed her worries to parents, but only her father tries to help. Her mother isn't sure what to do and leaves it to her husband to take care of. Throughout the years Nobuko continues to have a poor relationship with her mother, as if her mother viewed her as a mistake. Because of this, Nobuko was usually taught by teachers, her father, or through the books in the library at home. This setup taught her well, but without a normal mother Nobuko still felt a bit empty. Nobuko tried to feel grateful, as she had everything else in the world except a mother, which she thought would make anyone happy. Time flew by and Nobuko started attending Akademi High School. Nobuko was nervous as she was one of the new kids, but her father reassured her that everything was fine. On the way to school Nobuko saw mothers hugging and sending their kids off to school. Nobuko couldn't feel fulfilled with her life when she had so little, but life goes on, regardless. Relationships Airi Yuu The two tend to see each other at school often, and have concluded that they must share similar interests. Airi praises Rie's curiosity, and the two are often found asking themselves identical questions about situations. Airi doubts Rie's intentions often, but Rie insists that she is honest and true. Sometimes Rie angers Airi for complaining about her mother, as Airi hasn't seen hers in years. The topic is usually avoided, but it can pop up at the least expected moments. Barakou Koizumi Barakou and Rie enjoy each other's company, as their personalities are somewhat similar. Rie can get somewhat frustrated when Barakou forgives too easily. Rie sometimes reads some of the books Barakou likes, though Barakou sees that Rie isn't really into most of the cyberpunk genre. Chikako Shinju Rie goes to Chikako for advice when she wants to know if something goes good with her red hair. Rie and Chikako may go on shopping trips at the mall with Erisa from time to time. Chikako and Rie may play with Chikako's cameras, joking that Rie is a fashion model and everyone wants a picture of her. Chikako tries to learn archery from Rie, but she has no talent for it. Erisa Ikuko Erisa and Rie enjoy working out together for the group benefits. The two chat about fashion and go out shopping for clothes together along with Chikako Shinju. Rie shares with Erisa some of what she has written. Rie trusts Erisa, as they have similar issues of feeling worthless. Rie has told Erisa all about her family life at home and told in turn Erisa told Rie about her crush. Rie sometimes invites Erisa over to check out the strange things she finds at her house. Family Nobuko repeatedly tries to talk to her mother, but the woman has few words to spare. Nobuko's father tries to bring the family together by setting up family activities, but every so often the mother escapes because they had something else to do. Nobuko's father tries to give Nobuko female, motherly teachers to make up for it. Despite this, Nobuko is mostly focused on as to why her mother seems to view her own daughter as a disease. Fano Nanoko They may hang out together, critiquing each other's writing and comparing writing styles. Fano gives Rie some notes to study for future classes she will take. Rie also shows some (albeit limited) interest in astronomy, listening to what Fano has to say about outer space and such. The two girls try and help each other out when the other has a problem. Himari Kita Rie has asked Himari for notes before, but Himari said she doesn't take much. Himari challenges Rie to a number of athletic-related contests, which Rie can sometimes find to be a bit obnoxious. Homura Matsuo Homura notices that Rie seems to be hiding behind a mask, but she doesn't know why. She sometimes brings up the subject to Rie, but Rie denies any such thing. The two usually end up chatting in the library about their club, fashion, books, food, and boys. Rie helps Homura with makeup and clothes in case she really wants to dress to impress. Minori Etsuko Rie asks Minori for notes, even if Rie is not in her class nor grade. They make a small bit of conversation when Minori is returning books to the library. Rie occasionally recommends new books for Minori to read. Rie Ueda Ueda chats with Nobuko to get on her good side but never shares any of her secrets. Nobuko is pretty neutral to Ueda and hangs out with her occasionally. Ueda will discuss various outfit combinations with Nobuko, having Nobuko almost recognize Ueda when Ueda is disguised. Rowan Linwood Rowan has let Rie put makeup on him before, and while Rie stated that he looked like a mess Rowan thought he was beautiful. They like to debate about their favorite drama and romance novels, and are usually told to quiet down in the library. Sachiko Nagahimistu Sachiko usually asks what books Rie might recommend to her. Rie sometimes reminds Sachiko about her homework by asking her if she has anything to do that day. Rie wants to give Sachiko a homework planner, but she knows that Sachiko would just lose it. Interests Hobbies *Nobuko loves archery and does exceedingly well. She has amazing accuracy along with years of skill and natural talent. *Reading novels is a regular activity for her, especially those of the mystery, drama, and romance genre. *Nobuko is fond of writing and adores calligraphy. She learned calligraphy from the books in the library at home. *There is a little bonsai at her home that she takes care of, strangely without the help of any butlers or maids. Nobuko prefers to do it herself and adores the plant. *She takes delight in trying on new clothes and putting on makeup. Nobuko most often dons kimonos and yukatas, even as casual wear if it doesn't come off as too impolite. *Nobuko goes shopping for clothes at the mall. She never loses a good outfit and always keeps track of all of them, even the ones in her spare apartments. *Ikebana is important to Nobuko and she engages in the art of flower arrangement in her own free time. *On weekends Nobuko can sometimes be found playing soccer on her own private field. *Nobuko has taken a liking to running, mostly because of the runner's high that comes with it. *Nobuko regularly paints, cooks, and plays the koto but only because her parents push her to become adept in those areas. The girl herself doesn't care much for any of this. Food *Her favorite dish is ratatouille. *Nobuko loves marinated mushrooms. *She loves negiyaki and for her it never gets old. Drinks *Her favorite drink is sakura tea. Etc *She prefers to hang around the library, the Archery Club, the Martial Arts Club, the Gardening Club, the maze, the gym, the track, the classrooms, the Calligraphy Room, the park, festivals, and temples. *She has a strange fear of heights and prefers to stay on firm footing. *She is a night owl, but tries to be a morning person. She has problems waking up early. *Nobuko would rather have things to be old-school, but she can go for the latest fashion any day if it looks pretty enough. Her favorite subject in class is history and she loves to learn about her country's culture. *She prefers to rely on past experiences rather than rely on instincts. Speech Trivia *She attends Classroom 1-1. *Her family practices Shintoism. *Whenever she goes through her house she tends to find something new, and there's usually something knew to learn about in there. The Nobuko family has amassed a strange collection of items that were only used very little. *Nobuko wants to become a teacher after she is done with school. *Party Animal Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear Categoría:Students Categoría:OCs Categoría:Females Categoría:Workhorse Categoría:Library Assistance Club Categoría:1st Years Categoría:Classroom 1-1 Categoría:Heterosexual Characters Categoría:Libra Sign Categoría:Archery Club